


Duality

by Novicecomics



Series: Corazon Week [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Corazon Week, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, explicit relationship, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicecomics/pseuds/Novicecomics
Summary: It had always been a mystery how such a clumsy man could always be so gentile and loving towards Law. Even when he was drunk or making a mess of things all day, Corazon would always do a full 180 turn and be as nimble as ever when touching the younger man. Well, only when Cora's full attention was on Law...
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Corazon Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820539
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Duality

Law slid his course tongue along the rim of his vanilla ice cream cone. His heels clicked against the busy sidewalk as he side-eyed his mentor. Soft grey eyes washed over the older man who was chuckling and waving his cold treat about. The ridiculously tall man spoke fervently about some dream he had the night prior. The details were varied and the chronology was near impossible to follow, but that deep voice always caught the younger man's attention like helpless flies in a web. 

A loud laugh erupted from crimson lips as Corazon interrupted his own disorganized story to make some not-so-cleaver commentary on a Great Dane being chased by some stray kitten. Law hadn't really heard the joke but he let out a breathy chuckle. A soft smile flashed over his lips for no one to witness. The boisterous laugh shook Cora's entire body. Much like a fabled cradle up in the bough's of a tree, the ice cream had no chance and fell from it's perch. 

Yup, that's what Law was waiting for. He mentally marked another tally. That's nineteen times today that his chaperone had been clumsy or created a troublesome situation. With a tired sigh Trafalgar produced some wrinkled napkins from his pocket. A soft touch guided the red wood sized man to face him. Long, nimble fingers cleaned the mess from the infamous, pink heart clad shirt. The young adult's eyes glided up the familiar body, loosing focus on his task. A surprised painted face looked back down still processing the incident. 

Roci's face twisted with embarrassment and an apologetic twinge. He shrugged and placed a hand behind his head to sheepishly rub at the soft red fabric. Unfortunately a group of teen aged girls were walking behind him at that moment and the tallest one's head had an unavoidable meeting with the heavy shopping bags that adorned Corazon's arm. She stumbled from the blow and fell into two of her friends. The shriek had caught the attention of those nearby, including the large, clumsy man. 

More so unfortunate, was the fact that Law had chosen just that moment to pull himself up to his full height and try to lick some dripping ice cream off Cora's exposed pectoral muscles. That playful moment had earned him the same shopping bags slamming against his own head, face first. Rocinante bent down and tried to apologize to the group. Instinctual he reached out to help steady the girl. The last bit of ice cream left in his cone took the opportunity to slide out and land on the poor lady's shirt. 

Now in full blown panic mode, the tall man swung around to grab the napkin's out of Law's clutch. The shopping bags just barely missed the brunette girl's head this time. Law wasn't that lucky. He felt the full force for a second time as Corazon spun towards the girls. The older man shoved his hand against the girl's fancy white top and tried to wipe the melted wine ice cream off her chest. 

Another scream rang out in the crowd and more people paused their jaunt to observe a freakishly large man getting the fire of life smacked out of him. She held her other arm tight against her breasts, tried to protect them from the pervert. Before Rocinante could remedy the situation with an explanation, the small brunette kicked upwards with the might of a kangaroo right between the man's legs. 

Law wanted to laugh at Corazon getting what he deserved as the man fell down and cradled his sore sack on the sidewalk. Roci was laying face first against the warm concrete, ass up with his hands grasped around his privates. Law really wanted to laugh, but couldn't since his jaw was throbbing in pain after the two accidental attacks. The girls shouted some insults before they rushed away. The other people continued their meandering, some throwing more hurtful words at the paralyzed man as they passed. One very angry lady gave the crying man a extremely vivid lecture before slamming her high heeled foot on the man's backside. Rocinante was now laid out, full length on the sidewalk, eyes still bulged in pain and tears ruining his makeup. 

Trafalgar stood there, looking down at the pathetic site. He placed a hand on his jaw. A few movements confirmed that there was no real damage, just a bad bruise tomorrow. After a few moments of Law staring down at the pained man he finally helped him up. Cora shakily stood up and supported a lot of his weight on the younger man. "You're way past my patience today. We're leaving." Law's voice was somewhere between a comment and a command. It was always hard to tell his mood when he kept such a steady voice and straight face.

Corazon leaned closer to the blazing fire. The warmth wrapped around his skin as the night time chill blanketed their campsite. The large man fished out his worn pack of cigarettes from the discarded shirt next to him. He held a slender smoke in his long fingers and reached out to light the cigarette off the campfire. "Ouch" He hissed as the flame licked his fingers. 

Trafalgar tightened the bandage he was wrapping around Rocinante's upper arm. He used the white cloth to wrangle the man backwards before he could do any more damage. "I thought you'd be nice enough to save me the trouble of treating even MORE wounds." Law half growled half sighed. 

Roci let out a soft laugh before leaning back into Law's hands. "Sorry, I guess I've been causing you a lot of trouble today." The man placed the cigarette between his teeth, tongue quickly repositioning it. 

"No shit." Law's voice was low and the anger in it evaporate. After latching the bandage together his dark hands ran over the scar covered skin. Fingers traced the bumps and dips like a precious poem written in braille. He softly shook his head knowing that so many of those were treated by him. Some of them were even caused by their time together. Law paused at a nasty knot. It was one of many gun shot wounds that marred the man's skin. This one was just behind his heart. How Corazon survived that one was always a mystery yet here he was, alive and happy. The cold memory of those rough days whispered sad what-ifs in his head. The snow stung his skin as a fever broke out across his body, strength sapped. 

"Law?" Roci's deep voice pulled the younger man out of his trance. He hadn't even noticed his thumb had been strumming the embossed skin. The younger man stood up to his full height, just barely taller than the sitting giant, and leaned over the blonde man. Wordlessly he snatched the cigarette from the man's mouth. Trafalgar brought it up to his own lips and took a long drag. The smoke burned his throat and lungs. He finally breathed out watching the clouds of grey disappear into the dark night around them. Law walked around the man and sat down between Cora's outstretched legs. Dark charcoal locks brushed against the scar riddled chest behind him. 

Corazon frowned. He tucked his legs in closer, enclosing the other in his presence. Pale hands plucked the cigarette from mahogany lips. He reclaimed his cig and bit down a bit harder to keep it that way. "You okay? You don't usually steal my smokes." 

"I dunno. Stressed I guess?" Law had some quip about it being due to babysitting the tall man, but he didn't have the heart to say it right then. The sentiment was merely swallowed with a mouthful of fresh air. He closed his eyes and leaned further back, resting his body on the older man's frame. 

"Cigarettes aren't your style." Rocinante remarked. A large hand sat comfortably on the clothed shoulder under him rubbing circles into the spot. "I know other ways to relax you though." Law could practically hear the smirk in his voice. 

"I don't have the energy for that. I'd rather just rest before going to bed." A soft smile still crossed his face. The thought was very tempting, but he knew just how exhausted he was and how little effort he could put into it. 

Cora simply hummed his reply. Another hand fell on Law's other shoulder and started to massage it as well. The smoke swirled up around the blond's head as the last of the cigarette dwindled down. There was something so comforting behind the smell. Law fell back into the touch, the attention, and the aroma. Yeah, this is what he needed after today. The young man relaxed his muscles, not realizing just how tense he was. 

Large hands pushed Law forward just enough to easily rub his back. The pressure was surprisingly well practice. Sure they had lived their lives together for years at this point, but massages were rare. Uncomfortable dances around uncertain touches were left in the past and they were both better for it. A soft moan escaped Law's throat. It was so pleasant feeling this loved, a feeling he hadn't expected to enjoy ever again when he was younger. 

Thumbs worked upwards and pressed into Law's exposed neck. Flashes of light mixed in with the darkness behind his eyelids as the feeling rested in his bones. He gave out another satisfied hum at the sensations. "Let me spoil you." The deep voice asked just above the volume of a whisper. Was it a question? Law couldn't really tell. He just hummed out his appreciation once again. At this rate he'd be asleep before anything substantial happened. It'd be a shame but he really wanted to just melt into Cora's touch. 

Roci's hands tucked under Law's arms and brushed against the hem of his shirt. Long fingers teased the skin just under the light fabric. Testing the waters. The younger of the two didn't react. Instead he relaxed into Cora's exposed chest, eyes still shut with a smile splayed across his perfect face. The large hands pushed under the shirt and wrinkled it up as he explored upwards. Cora relished in the feeling of raised, blackened skin as he went higher and higher. A soft blush crossed his face knowing the tattoos were because of him. A tribute of sorts. A bold decoration of love. Nimble fingers roamed the younger's chest and gently brushed the puckered nipples. Law gave out a sigh, encouraging more interaction. 

The two of them sat there, under the moonless sky, stars twinkling down upon the world as the fire warmed them. Roci rolled the buds under his thumbs before pulling softly. Comfortably. A tranquil moan spilled from Law's lips. His face was still content, but started to convey his need. His desires rested in a slightly furrowed brow. 

Corazon's dominate hand left it's post and traveled down below. He palmed at Trafalgar's jeans, feeling the constricted member. He gave it a few more rubs, slow, precise. A breathier moan invited him to do more. The older man skillfully popped the button and released Law's member into the warm air. The fire had Law's body hot. Feathery kisses showered Law's sepia forehead. 

There was no teasing, no waiting, no pleads for more. Corazon wasted no time in giving Trafalgar's length attention. Law's eyes fluttered open, staring up at the tall man with such love in his heart. Golden eyes peered back into his own. A tired smile was stuck on Law's face and for a rare moment he didn't mind. He relished the feeling of happiness as much as he relished that gentile face looking at him. Slender, tattooed fingers reached up, cupping the man's broad jaw. His fingers guided Cora's face closer, breath smelling of the cigarette that was discarded just minutes before. Lips pressed against lips. A long, light kiss. 

The two of them carried on like that for what felt like a life time. Much to Law's appreciation, there was no tongue included. Not that he didn't mind it from time to time, but the taste of those cigarettes was much worse than the smell. Cora's hand rested flat against the younger's chest, thumbing at the bud and holding him close. Law was falling apart in his hands. His breathing became deeper, soft moans and hums spilled out of him as pleasure filled his body. Roci took that as a sign to put more into it. A slightly tighter grip and faster pace. By all accounts it was still soft, just better. He was more than happy to watch Law fall to pieces for a while longer. 

The smaller man withdrew one of his hands from Cora's face and floated down to his pants. His fingers latched under the fabric trying to tug it down past his hips. A pale hand lightly swatted his hand away. While the kiss didn't break, Law's plan had. He relented after the soft tap and pulled away. His fingers tangled in the man's khaki pants instead. He was getting close. Trafalgar's eyes closed again. He couldn't help but bite at his lower lip as his body started buzzing. Roci couldn't be bothered to stop kissing the younger man. His lips moved away and started to trail down a soft cheek, fuzzy jaw line, and rested on his neck. 

Law leaned his head to the side, letting his midnight black locks fall to the side, giving Cora more access. Law clutched at the wrinkled pants leg as the other had found and latched onto Roci's upper hand. His head cleared of all thoughts except one: "Cora." His voice shook with pleasure. "Oh god." He pushed his head against Cora's chest, every muscle in his body started tensing. A fire inside him engulfed every inch with heat and want. 

A surprisingly loud shout rang out from the smaller man as he tipped over the edge. His whole body swelled with pleasure, legs pushing against the dirt under him. Corazon held the man tight against him, keeping him steady. He rocked his hand lazily as the last of the orgasm melted from Law's body. 

Law and Cora sat in the quiet of the night as they let the moment meander. The dark body in front of Corazon was nearly limp. Trafalgar's breathing steadied once again. It wasn't hard to tell that the act had tired the poor man out. The giant of a man stood up, effortlessly picking up the half-asleep boy. He gently placed Law on his rolled out sleeping bag and slid the messy jeans off of long legs. A free hand brushed sweaty ashen hair away from that sepia forehead. 

Trafalgar was slightly aware that Corazon had fetched some water. The sound of slipping and a full bucket landing wrong side down on his head was a good tip off. He couldn't bring himself to wake enough to help with whatever task Cora was on. He chose, instead, to drift asleep in the warm after glow.

**Author's Note:**

> If ever I had a specific kink/ favorite position it's this. I am a huge sucker for person A leaning against person B while getting off.


End file.
